España x Reader- Una nueva vida en España
by Angelove12
Summary: No volver a enamorarte- es lo que te prometiste; ahora estas en España para re escribir tu nueva vida sin amor, ¿pero cuánto tiempo durara esa promesa cuando conoscas a Antonio Fernández Carriedo?-Spain x reader x chibi romano y chibi Italia- Mal summary, y primer Country x reader... pasen a leer y comenten n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya Y Tú te perteneces a ti misma, excepto la historia esa si es mi... bueno comenzemos en 5...4...3...2...1...A leer!

* * *

Una nueva vida en España

Capitulo I

Es un día soleado, de hecho te estas muriendo de calor pero a la vez curiosamente tan relajada y fresca. Estas en España, quieres re-hacer tu vida, alejarte de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, frustración, mentiras y tristeza, así que tomaste la decisión de alejarte de todo, conseguir un nuevo empleo una nueva vida pero sobre todo juraste algo… NO VOLVER A ENAMORARTE.

-"_Todos dicen que jamás se volverán a enamorar y siempre lo hacen"_- te había dicho tu hermano menor cuando habías hecho esa promesa y él te escucho.

Suspiraste, estabas tan cansada porque de (tu país) a España son demasiadas horas y el calor del país no ayudaban mucho, veías unas gotas en el vaso de lo frio que estaba tu vaso de limonada que habías pedido, te lo tomaste despacio haciendo que el frio de la bebida pasara a tú cuerpo, luego de acabártelo pediste la cuenta, pagaste y te alejaste del lugar.

Caminabas tranquilamente con tus maletas a tu nuevo departamento que compraste hace unos meses antes de venir, también había ya encontrado un empleo, trabajarías como mesera en una cafetería y la paga es buena así que, no tendrías problemas para pagar tus necesidades personales, chocaste con algo o mejor dicho alguien, un pequeño niño de ojos verdes con algo de tono café, cabello café rojizo y un rizo sobresaliendo de su lado derecho, estaba llorando.

-Hola pequeño, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntaste mientras te agachabas y quedaban a la misma altura.

-¡Me perdí… no encuentro al tonto de mi hermano ni al _stupido_ de mi papá!- gritaba y lloraba.

-Pequeño, ¿te parece si te ayudo a buscarlos?- le preguntaste, jamás te gusto ver a los niños llorar.

-S…si- dijo sollozando, le regalaste una cálida sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Bien y… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Lovino- te dijo apartando sus ojos de los tuyos.

-¡Hola Lovino, yo soy (Nombre/ Apellidos) un placer en conocerte- le dijiste animadamente- Vamos a buscar a tu papá y a tu hermano- el asintió con su pequeña cabeza y agarro tu mano.

Luego de que se presentaran cruzaron la calle donde estaba el parque ya que, Lovino te había dicho que fue ahí donde se separó de su hermano y de su papá; te conto que habían salido a jugar en los juegos del parque que su hermano y él se divirtieron mucho y cuando ya era tiempo de irse no pudo evitar oler un deliciosa comida tenía hambre así que se separó de su familia solo para seguir el olor a churros y cuando llego al puesto ambulante donde los vendían se dio cuenta que no traía dinero y se volteó para pedírselo a su papá pero no estaba con él, ni siquiera su hermano… él te dijo que los busco por todos lados pero sin ningún resultado, se sentía solo y triste hasta que te encontró y decidiste ayudarlo, cuando termino de contarte todo esto te regalo una sonrisa con un lindo sonrojo y tú se la devolviste, te encantan los niños y este era un niño muy tierno… aunque tenga una forma peculiar de hablar.

Se fueron a sentar en un banco y para descansar de su ardua búsqueda ya que el sol se estaba poniendo, un gruñido de parte de los dos salió de sus estómagos.

-¡Tengo hambre y no me he podido comprar ese churro, maldición!- grito el pequeño castaño te paraste de donde estabas y lo miraste con una sonrisa.

-Vamos por un churro, después de todo yo también tengo hambre además mira-señalaste un puesto ambulante de churros que pasaba cerca de ustedes, a Lovino se le iluminaron sus ojos tomo tu mano jalándote hacia el puesto.

-¡Vamos (Nombre), antes de que se vallan, maldición!- gritaba corriendo el pequeño, tu solo te reías por su expresión y entusiasmo por la comida. Llegaron al puesto y pidieron un churro para Lovino y uno para ti.

Ustedes regresaron a su asiento y comieron su churro, que por cierto estaba muy rico pero algo rompió su paz o mejor dicho un grito.

-¡Loviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….. Loviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba alguien por ese chico de extraño rulo, usted lo miro y vio que tenía su ceño fruncido.

-Ese idiota…- murmuro el pequeño chico tú lo miraste confundida.

-¡Loviiii, loviii… Ahhh, ahí estas!- dijo corriendo lo que parecía ser el papá de Lovino, se veía joven para ser padre se podría decir que de tu edad, 24, cabello castaño chocolate ondulado, casi rizado, ojos verdes esmeraldas y piel algo morena…- "que guapo es"- llegaste a pensar cuando lo viste pero inmediatamente sacudiste tú cabeza negando ese pensamiento. Viste como el padre del niño se acercaba corriendo y también viste como un pequeñín parecido a Lovino, solo que este tenía su curioso rizo del lado izquierdo también corría hacia ustedes.

-_Fratello_- grito el pequeño niño que corría

-"¿_Fratello_?... ahh entonces debe de ser su hermano"- usted pensó, ya que sabía una que otra palabra en Italiano, vio como la familia se encontraba de nuevo, los dos hermanos se abrazaron sonreíste la cual se desvaneció al instante y se transformó por una mueca de dolor.

-¡Chigiiiiiii!-grito Lovino antes de ir y pegarle a su papá en el estómago.

-¡Ahhhh, Lovi, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡Porque ya no los encontraba y pensé que se habían olvidado de mí!- grito Lovino con unas pequeñas lágrimas, el joven de ojos verdes lo miro primero y lo abrazo.

-Mi pequeño yo jamás te dejare, ni a ti ni a tu hermano. – diciendo esto el pequeño castaño devolvió el abrazo, esta escena te enternecío tanto que no pudiste evitar sacar un – Awwww, que tierno- rápidamente te tapaste la boca con tus mano y los tres hombres voltearon a verte.

-Lo siento… creo… que mejor… los dejo… solos…- fue a tomar su maleta pero una pequeña unos pequeños brazos abrazaron tus piernas, miraste hacia abajo y viste a Lovino aferrándose a tu pierna- Lo… Lovino suéltame ya… me tengo que ir.- le dijiste tratando de que te soltaran pero sin ningún resultado.

-¡Nooo quierooooo!

-Pero….-

-Quiero jugar contigo- dijo el niño aun si soltarte, le ibas a decir algo pero sentiste otro peso en tu pierna, era el hermano de Lovino.

-¡Yo también, yo también quiero jugar con usted!- dijo el pequeño con una tierna voz.

-Esto…

-Niños, dejen a la señorita en paz- hablo el papá de los niños.- discúlpenlos son algo traviesos- dijo mientras te sonreía, haciendo que te sonrojaras.

-Ahhh, no se preocupe…- los volviste a mirar y una sonrisa salió de tus labios te habías encariñado con Lovino y su hermano te daba tanta ternura, entonces tomaste una decisión- saben algo niños tengo que irme ahora, entonces… que les parece si nos vemos mañana a las dos de la tarde aquí mismo y así podremos jugar, ¿Qué les parece Lovino y...?

-¡Feliciano!- hablo animadamente-

-Y Feliciano… ¿y bien?- les propusiste, ellos se vieron por un momento para regresar su mirada a ti.

-¡Si!- gritaron emocionados soltando al fin tus piernas para luego correr hacia el hombre de ojos verdes.

-¡Papá, papá, ¿podemos venir mañana al parque, siiiiiiiiii?!- pidieron los niños, él solo los veía y te veía a ti y los volvía a ver.

-No lo sé… no quiero causarle más problemas a la señorita, además…

-¡No es ningún problemas, adoro a los niños!- lo interrumpiste, el volvió a ver y suspiro.

-Bien… mañana vendrán al parque- al aprobar esto los dos niños gritaron de alegría, y saltaban de un lado al otro festejando, el hombre de ojos verdes se acercó a ti.

-Disculpe por todo esto ehmmm…

-(Nombre) (Apellidos), y no se preocupe como dije me gustan los niños y me encariñe con su hijo Lovino, señor…- dijo sonriendo y él te devolvió la sonrisa.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo y que bien que le agrado Lovino él a veces no sabe socializar con la gente, por eso le agradezco jugar con ellos mañana.-te sonrío.

-Como dije, no es nada Antonio…- veias como los niños regresaban para decir que estaban hambrientos, ustedes rieron de los dos pequeñines.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir y ustedes deben de cenar- les dijo al fin tomando su maleta- Nos vemos niños, nos vemos Antonio- usted se despidió de la familia y se fue caminando para así alejarse del parque y caminar a su departamento y hacia una nueva vida la cual estaba a punto de escribirse.

* * *

**Hola!, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera historia asi... sooooo...espero que de verdad les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario n.n**

**Gil- ¡Exacto y así continuar con esta awesome historia!... oye...- ve a la escritora- ¿No tienes que estudiar y escribir otras dos historias?**

**M****a!. es cierto... bueno primero voy a estudiar y cuando termine mis examenes que son solo de tres materias, por que "ya estoy de vacaciones" y si no fueran por esas tres estaría actualizando las otras dos, tendría más tiempo... -suspiro- en fin... bueno... nos vemos!**

**Gil- ¡Bien yo tambien me voy a ayudarle a estudiar... dejen algún comentario, tomates, pasta, churros, helados, y desenle suerte para que pase esos examenes!** **Auf wiedesehen!**


	2. Parque

**_Capitulo II_**

Te movías de un lado al otro limpiando mesas, tomando órdenes, entregando pedidos y cuentas los clientes te agradecían mientras te pagaban.

Miraste el reloj de la cafetería, las 1:30 tenías treinta minutos exactos para ir a quitarte el uniforme, arreglarte e ir al parque para encontrarte con los niños que conociste ayer, Lovino y Feliciano. Rápidamente fuiste con tu jefe a que te diera permiso de salir antes de la hora indicada ya que, como nueva empleada tu tiempo de prueba terminaba hasta las cinco.

Diste gracias a tu jefe quien al verte trabajar arduo y bien te dio permiso, fuiste a los vestidores a cambiarte tu uniforme de mesera por tu ropa ordinaria, un pantalón pesquero de mezclilla, una blusa a rayas y unos tenis negros, saliste de ese lugar como un rayo no sin antes de despedirte, corriste, corriste y seguías corriendo hasta que llegaste al parque y al punto de reunión donde habían quedado.

-¡(Nombre)!-Cuando paraste tu corrida viste que dos pequeños niños con rizos peculiares corrían hacia ti.

-¡Lovino, Feliciano… hola!- te hincaste para recibirlos en un abrazo el cual ellos te dieron alegremente.

-Buenas tardes, (Nombre)- hablo el padre de los pequeños, Antonio.

-Buenas tardes, Antonio- le dijiste separándote del abrazo de los pequeños y parándote.

-Gracias por venir a jugar con ellos- te dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que tu mejillas se tornaran de un sonrojo, muy leve.

-No fue nada, tenía ganas de verlos y jugar mucho con los pequeños-le dijiste con una gran sonrisa encantadora, ahora fue su turno de que él se sonrojara un poco y te mirara tiernamente.

-¡Basta de platica, (Nombre) van vamos a jugar!- te jalaba Lovino hacia la zona de juegos, te reíste ante tal acción.

-Ya voy, ya voy…- decías mientras te arrastraba Lovino se veía tan tierno, miraste a Feliciano quien volteo a verte y te dio una tierna sonrisa, le tomaste de la mano, estos niños son tan tiernos, pero sentiste que alguien faltaba volteaste para ver a Antonio quien estaba parado, sin moverse, solos los veía con una sonrisa-¿No vienes?

-¿Eh?, no… hace un momento me llamaron de la oficina y tengo que irme- tu solo asentiste levemente.

-Ya veo… entonces, ¿nos vemos aquí a las seis?- le preguntaste aun siendo jalada por Lovino.

-Me parece bien- te dijo con una sonrisa que te hacía sentir algo, pero… ¿qué?

-Entonces… ¡Nos vemos!- gritaste alegremente siguiendo a Lovino con Feliciano y alejarte de donde estaban, dejando a Antonio solo quien te mandaba una sonrisa tierna.

**-Antonio Pov-**

Vi como (Nombre) se alejaba con mis pequeños alegremente a los juegos con mis pequeños alegremente, me di la vuelta para ir a ese trabajo que me impidió conocerla, suspire, tal vez después.

Camine por las calles de Madrid hacia la oficina, metido en mis pensamientos que solo la tenían a ella, quien con tan solo verla un par de segundos hizo que toda la noche no dejara de pensar en ella, su cabellos (largo/corto)(color), sus ojos (color), su sonrisa y como trato a mi pequeño Lovi cuando la conocí, muchas personas no llegan a soportarlo pero… ella…, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba parado enfrente del edifico donde trabajaba.

Cuando llegue al lugar donde estaba el problema haciendo que me explicar que sucedió, cuando terminaron la explicación me dirigí hacia mi oficina arreglando el desastre además del papeleo y otras cosas… suspire, a veces como quisiera salir a escondidas de aquí y jugar con mis pequeños niños.

Cerré mis ojos recordando el momento en que los encontré y me hice cargo de ellos, pequeños corriendo con comida, tenían miedo cuando los encontré, les sonreí y desde ahí ellos han estado conmigo como mis hijos.

Sumergido en mis pensamientos terminaba de hacer mi trabajo…

…..1 hora….

…..2 horas…..

…3 horas…..

Exhale cansado, al fin había terminado mi trabajo, me pare de mi lugar y salí de esa oficina tan deprimente.

Volví al parque… 5:30, aún era temprano pero quiero jugar con mis pequeños y conocer aunque sea un poco a (Nombre), camine hasta donde estaban los juegos y ahí los vi, los tres jugando a perseguirse… se veían tan tiernos mis niños y (Nombre) tan… linda.

-Que lindos se ven esos niños jugando con su mamá, ¿no lo crees?

-Si tienes razón- oí a dos señoras que se alejaban de donde estaba, debía de ser (nombre) era la única que jugaba con los niños, sonreí y me acerque sigilosamente a Lovino quien me daba la espalda mientras que (nombre) perseguía a Feli, me acercaba a paso lento sin que se diera cuenta y luego lo alce rápidamente hacia mis hombros.

-¡Lovi, Feli miren quien llego!- grite haciendo que Feli y (Nombre) voltearan con una sonrisa.

-¡Bájame idiota!- gritaba Lovino dándome unos golpes en la cabeza, pero yo sé que esto le gusta.

-¡Antonio!-(Nombre) grito mi nombre, estaba corriendo con Feliciano- ¿ya son las seis?

-No… termine antes mi trabajo así que decidí venir con ustedes- dije sonriendo y un sonrojo apareció en su (color de piel) rostro.

-Ya veo… entonces…¿quiere jugar con nosotros?- pregunto sonriente, y yo asentí felizmente.

Jugamos a las atrapadas, a las escondidillas nos divertimos mucho pero, la diversión se tiene que terminar, ya estaba oscureciendo y no es bueno que ella se vaya sola a tan altas horas de la noche, avise que era mejor irnos de una vez, los niños lloraron.

-¡No queremos irnos, queremos seguir jugando!- gritaban y lloraban estos pequeños.

-Pero se está haciendo tarde…- Dijo (Nombre) tranquilamente.

-¡No!

-Niños, ¿acaso quieren que (nombre) le pase algo malo?, va a oscurecer muy pronto algo malo le puede pasar, ¿acaso quieren eso?- les dije en tono serio, los niños miraron al piso y (nombre) me miraba sorprendida y con un lindo sonrojo.

-No, pero…

Ya se a lo que querían llegar, suspire y mire a (nombre)- oye… ¿te gustaría ir a comer mañana a nuestra casa?- le pregunte, ella volvió a verme con ojos sorprendidos.

-¿estás seguro?

-¡Por supuesto!- le dije, ella pareció meditárselo un momento.

-Está bien—dijo sonriente.

-Niños… (nombre) va a venir mañana a la casa a comer, ¿les parece eso bien?- les pregunte, sonrieron y aceptaron.

Decidimos todos salir juntos del parque ya una vez fuera nos despedimos, claro no sin antes de entregarle la dirección de nuestra casa, nos despedimos con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de ella era brillante y linda y nuevamente estará en mis pensamientos, vi cómo se alejaba de nosotros ahora era tiempo de irnos ya que estos pequeñines me estaban jalando, después de todo teníamos que arreglar la casa, volví a suspirar… mañana será un día muy cansado.

* * *

_**¡OOHHH YEAHHH- baila de felicidad- aja, muy bien ya estas de vacaciones e hiciste este capitulo en un solo día, o si, o si.**_

_**Gil-bueno se podría decir que ya estas CASI de vacaciones, falta que te den la calificación de matemáticas.**_

_**deja de bailar- por favor... no arruines el momento, di que por lo menos subí la continuación del capitulo de uno de mis otros fics**_

_**Gil- Si, tienes razón... esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo, esta chica se partió mucho el cerebro para traerles esto.. asi que dejen, ¡awesomes comentarios, sugerencias, tomates, churros, cualquier cosa para que siga la historia!**_

_**En fin nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... bye, bye n.n**_


	3. Comida

Capitulo III

Caminabas con una cesta llena de galletas caseras, _espero que les gusten_, pensaste yendo en dirección hacia la casa de la familia que te había invitado a comer el día de hoy, seguiste las instrucciones que te había dado Antonio para llegar a su casa, diste vuelta a la izquierda, caminaste dos calles y volviste a dar vuelta a la derecha.

-Aquí es.- te paraste en frente de una casa muy bonita, te acercaste hacía la puerta, tocaste el timbre y esperaste para que alguien te abriera.

-¡Un momento!- escuchaste a alguien gritar del otro lado de la puerta, era la voz de una mujer, esperaste para que te abriera y te encontraste con una mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros, de un rubio castaño y unos bonitos ojos verdes- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto tiernamente la chica.

-Oh, si… me invitaron a comer el señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¿esta es su casa, no?-preguntaste esperando a que no te hayas equivocado.

-¡Oh, tú debes de ser (Nombre)!- dijo la chica animada, tu solo asentiste apenada- Pasa, pasa te estábamos esperando, soy Emma- dijo la chica sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado para que pasara y cuando entro a la casa se asombró de lo hermosa que era, de lo ordenada aunque con unos juguetes tirados por ahí, pero aun así muy limpia, - Siéntese por favor, en un momento vienen los chicos- dijo la oji verde guiándote hacia la sala para luego retirarse y dejarte sola mientras te sentabas en el sofá.

-_¿Sera que ella es la mamá de Lovi y Feli?_-Te preguntaste a ti misma ya que, en los días que habías visto a los niños ella jamás estaba con ellos o con Antonio, tus pensamientos sobre quien era esa chica se esfumaron cuando escuchaste una voz grave y masculina hablándote.

-¡Ah, (Nombre), perdón por hacerte esperar!- te dijo sonriendo tú te paraste de tu lugar.

-No te preocupes, esto… traje galletas.- dijiste mostrando tu canasta llena de deliciosas galletas de chispas de chocolate, avena, pasas, etc. Antonio se te quedo mirando sorprendido para luego cambiar ese rostro por una sonrisa.

-No te hubieras molestado (Nombre)- te dijo Antonio acercándote hacia ti y tomándote de las manos las cuales sostenían la cesta, cuando sentiste su tacto te sonrojaste como nunca.

-N-no me importa, d-de verdad, me invitaron a comer y me hubiera sentido mal al no traer algo como agradecimiento- tartamudeaste un poco por los nervios que te provocaba este hombre de cabello castaño como el chocolate y de ojos verdes esmeralda ya que aún te seguía tomando de las manos y te miraba de manera dulce, sentías tu corazón empezaba a latir demasiado rápido, no entendías por qué o mejor dicho no querías entender; no era la primera vez que tú sentías así tu corazón y no querías volverlo a sentir, entonces… ¿Por qué con este hombre que apenas conoces?

-¡(Noooooooombre)- gritaron dos pequeños niños que corrían desenfrenados hacia ti, Antonio se alejó un poco soltando tus manos.

-¡Hola pequeños!- los saludaste con una gran sonrisa mientras ellos abrazaban tus piernas.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero… la comida ya está lista- dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Si, comida!- gritaron los dos pequeños soltando su abrazo y correr hacia otra habitación de la sala.

-Jeje, tienen mucha energía, bueno… yo ya me tengo que ir.

-¿No se queda a comer?- preguntaste inocentemente.

-No… le prometí a mi hermano que comería hoy con él, así que nos vemos y fue un placer conocerte (Nombre)- dijo la joven confundiéndote un poco.

-El placer fue mío.- dicho esto se despidió de chicos y se fue, confundiéndote un poco.

-Ella es Emma, es una vieja amiga mía que me ayuda a cuidar a los niños cuando no puedo.- te dijo Antonio sacándote de la duda.

-Oh, ya veo…_ entonces ella no es su mamá, pero si ella no es ¿entonces quién?_- pensaste mientras que Antonio te guiaba hacia el comedor, cuando llegaron vieron a los niños que ya estaban sentados esperando a que les sirvieran su plato, Antonio arrastro la silla para que te sentaras, como todo un caballero, tú te sentaste tomo la canasta de galletas caseras y se fue a la cocina para luego traer una charola con los platos llenos de paella, puso tu plato enfrente de ti tomaste la cuchara y lo probaste.

-Delicioso- Al decir esto los tres hombres sonrieron.

-¿En serio te gusto (Nombre)- pregunto Feliciano balanceándose en su silla.

-Por supuesto, y… ¿a quién le debo de dar mis felicitaciones?- preguntaste mirando con curiosidad y con una sonrisa.

-Lovino tuvo la idea de hacer paella, además de que el hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.- dijo Antonio revolviéndole los cabellos al pequeño.

-¡Déjame, _maldicione!-_ grito el niño alejando la mano de su papá.

-Lovino…- llamaste al niño con ternura y este te vio con el ceño fruncido- Muchas gracias por hacer esta paella tan deliciosa- le dijiste sonriéndole haciéndolo sonrojar.

-D-de… de nada- dijo, se veía tan lindo, aunque para Antonio una pequeña punzada de celos le llego al ver cómo le sonreías al pequeño niño.

_-¿Por qué me estoy poniendo celoso de un niño?...-_se preguntó a si mismo Antonio, tal vez es porque el solo quiere que tus sonrisas sean solo para él.

-¿Antonio, está bien?- le preguntaste ya que lo habías visto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿eh?... sí, es que estaba pensando en algo, pero no era nada importante, en serio- dijo sonriendo y sonando lo más convincente posible.

-Ya… veo-sonreíste haciéndolo sonrojar, siguieron comiendo tranquilamente y cuando terminaron Antonio trajo la canasta de galletas.

-Estas las hizo (Nombre)- dijo Antonio viéndote tiernamente haciéndote volver a sentir esos malditos latidos que no querrías.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Feliciano agarrando una galleta y llevándoselo a la boca- ¡Esta deliciosa!

-¡Es cierto!- grito también Lovino comiendo una galleta de avena.

-Eres muy buena cocinando (Nombre)- dijo Antonio dándole una mordida a la galleta.

-Gra-gracias- agradeciste sonriendo apenada, te encantaba cocinar, sobre todo repostería y esperabas a que una vez ya teniendo ahorrado algo pudieras establecer tu propio negocio de pasteles.

Te quedaste un poco más jugando con los niños hasta que ellos se cansaron y se fueron a tomar su siesta y mientras que ellos dormían tú y Antonio se fueron a sentar en la sala.

-De verdad muchas gracias por venir- dijo sonriendo.

-No fue nada, la comida estuvo muy deliciosa.

-Gracias…- se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo solo hasta que el oji verde hablo- Y… ¿Por qué decidiste venir a España?- te pregunto, suspiraste ya que no querías recordar el por qué decidiste venir a este país.

-Vine por… porque España es mi país favorito y bueno pues sucedieron algunas cosas…

-¿Qué clases de cosas?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- dijiste bajando tu mirada- Y…los niños son… italianos, ¿verdad?- preguntaste sorprendiendo a Antonio quien solo asintió.

-Si….

-¿Su mamá es italiana?-Antonio negó la cabeza dejándote confundida.

-No… de hecho, los encontré en la calle, creo que fue hace unos dos años- hablo cerrando sus ojos y los volvió a abrir- no podía dejarlos solos e indefensos solo tenían tres años así que desde que los vi decidí criarlos como si fuera su padre- te sonrío y tú le sonreíste a él con una gran ternura, jamás habías conocido a una persona tan… amable y tierna con los niños, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por varios segundos y sin darse cuenta sus rostros se iban acercando más y más hasta sentir su respiración pero detuviste tu marcha y te alejaste de él rápidamente parándote del sillón dejándolo confundido.

-¡Y-ya… ya me tengo que ir, gracias por la comida!- gritaste para luego correr hacia la puerta y salir de la casa dejando a Antonio confundido, y luego adquirió un sonrojo, más rojo que sus adorados tomates.

-Estuve a… punto de besarla.- dijo sintiendo como su corazón latía mil por hora.

* * *

**¡Aquí la grandiosa de yo les trae la continuación de esta historia jajajaja!**

**Gil- ¡Así es, discúlpenos por el retardo pero esta chica tuvo que hacer la continuación de otras dos historias!**

**¡Cierto, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, sugerencias, quejas por interrumpir el beso, muajajajaja soy mala!, bueno eso seria todo, ¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Cafeteria

-**Capitulo IV-**

**(Antonio POV)**

Muy bien cálmate, ayer estabas apunto de besarla pero nada sucedió tienes que ir a disculparte… pero…. ¿en dónde vive o en donde trabaja?, suspire… no sabía casi nada de ella, más bien nada de ella solo su nombre ni siquiera la verdadera razón por la que vino aquí a España…deje escapar otro suspiro para después escuchar a mi estómago gruñir por el hambre, voltee para ver donde había un restaurante cerca y lo encontré… era una pequeña cafetería pero muy buena… me adentre al local y me senté en un lugar vacío, puse mi mejilla sobre la palma de mi mano metido en mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo demonios volveré a ver a (Nombre) a la cara?...seguí en mis pensamientos por un tiempo hasta que una voz me saco de ellos.

-Bienvenido y disculpe la tardanza aquí tiene el menú- escuche la voz la cual me parecía reconocida, voltee rápidamente hasta ver esos ojos (Color de ojos) que tanto me habían encantado en tan pocos días, vi como ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo pero aun así trato de calmarse y seguir en su rol de camarera.-Emmm cuando… cuando decida que pedir avíseme- dijo para luego darse la vuelta, le agarre la muñeca de la chica.

-Yo ya sé que pedir…- le dije sonrojado haciendo que también se sonrojara y luego frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué… que es los que va a pedir?

-_Tú…._-pensé pero mi voz se quedó atorada en mi garganta por un momento hasta que al fin dije algo-….Un chocolate caliente y unos churros… por favor

(Nombre) anoto la orden y se fue, suspire y volví a mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo me puede gustar?...no, mejor dicho, ¿Cómo me pude llegar a enamorar de alguien a quien apenas conozco?, voltee a verla como platicaba con una de sus compañeras, se veía tan linda con su traje de mesera, me sonroje cuando volteo su mirada hacia mí.

**(Narrador POV)**

Tu corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, sentías como tus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras pensaba _¿Qué demonios hacia él aquí?_, no es que te molestara mucho que él estuviera aquí pero… después de lo que paso ayer no te sentías muy cómoda que digamos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya miren a (Nombre)…¿Quién es él? ¿Tu novio?- te dijo una compañera de trabajo con la cual te llevabas bien, Elizabetha.

-No es mi novio Eli, solo un… un conocido, solo eso.- porque claro nada más habías ido a comer y a jugar por los niños y ya.

-¿Segura que solo es un conocido? Porque míralo – señalo Eli hacia donde estaba sentado Antonio quien te veía de reojo- se muere por ti, ¿Qué no lo ves?- volteaste a verlo por un momento y pudiste notar que sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo, al igual que las tuyas, volteaste rápidamente y miraste a tu compañera.

-Mira en serio es solo un conocido y no creo que se sienta atraído hacia mí, ¿está bien?-tomaste la orden y se la llevaste a Antonio- siento la tardanza.

-¡No te preocupes!- dijo mirándome y luego voltear sonrojado.

-Bueno…entonces si se te ofrece algo más dime, ¿sí?-le dijiste, te diste media vuelta pero sentiste una mano que te agarro la muñeca, era Antonio quien te miraba con esos ojos lindos ojos verdes.- ¿Qué…sucede?

-¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?...

-¿eh?...

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre… sobre lo de ayer…-te miro con determinación haciendo que tus mejillas se pusieran rojas.

-Salgo hasta tarde….pero…pero tengo un descanso dentro de media hora… ¿ok?- le dijiste tratando de sonar seria, el asintió y soltó tu muñeca.

-Está bien… te veo afuera…-asentiste y de inmediato te dirigiste a atender a otro cliente.

Pasaron los minutos habías servido a varias mesas, le diste la cuenta a Antonio recordándote que tenían que hablar, suspiraste hasta que llego tu hora de descanso, te fuiste a cambiar y saliste del local buscando a Antonio, hasta que lo viste. Te dirigiste hacia él y te sonrío de una forma nervioso.

-¿Entonces… quieres hablar sobre lo que paso ayer, no es cierto?

Asintió apenado- si… sobre eso…-se rasco la nuca viendo hacia otro lado- yo…mira, en serio no sé qué me paso… además no creas que te iba a besar…¡No es por nada, eres muy linda y cualquier hombre te besaría y quería ser tu novio!...- tú lo mirabas confundida, se veía nervioso.

-Oye Antonio, ¿estás bien?...quiero decir, pareces estar muy nervioso…

-¿Eh?...no estoy nervioso…bueno si, algo…

-Pero… pero no tienes que estar nervioso…

-Es que además de eso, me gustaría preguntarte algo…-alzaste una ceja en forma de duda y que siguiera hablando.- Te quería preguntar… si…. ¿quieres salir solo conmigo en una cita?

* * *

_Hola enfermera!... ah no,eso no, quiero decir Hola a todos... siento la ausencia pero, trabajo, vacaciones, la imaginación no aparece para escribir el capitulo...etc,etc,etc...bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hasta proxima que actualice XD_


End file.
